In the art, assemblies for gift cards, pre-paid cards, stored-value cards, etc. (uniformly referred to hereinafter as “gift cards”) are well known. By way of example, gift card assemblies are described in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,918,909; 5,958,174; 5,760,381; 5,667,247; 5,650,209; 5,402,236; and 7,293,701 as well as each of U.S. Published Application Nos. 2008/0149709; 2007/0246548; 2006/0231609; 2006/0186196; and 2005/0246230. For the sake of brevity, the disclosure within each of these patents and published applications is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.